


Crashing Horizons

by BlueFishyLove



Series: MX Bingo (2018) [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Kinda, M/M, Minhyuk cameo, Monsta X Bingo, Multi, Not Beta Read, Only Proof Read, Polyamory, Slightly - Freeform, Sorry Not Sorry, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, To Be Continued, alien dicks are not normal, alien dicks described, but its not entirely his fault, creating alien languages is hard so everything is just kinda the same but in chinese, enemies/rivals, hyunwoo is the alpha of this relationship, i broke changkyun in this one too, i dont remember what color are hyunwoo's eyes so if that is wrong in this fic just ignore it, im breaking hoseok every damn time, kihyun as a parent figure, kihyun doesnt understand grief, kihyun is kinda of an asshole, my friend suggested antennas kihyun, probably, shownu is hyunwoo's dick name, so i wrote antennas kihyun, the eara are assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFishyLove/pseuds/BlueFishyLove
Summary: Vörös welcomes another two beings in it's surface. Chaos ensues but love is always stronger, right?





	Crashing Horizons

**Author's Note:**

> the bingo square said enemies/rivals  
> there were mass effect and warframe references used as well as art from exellero (https://exellero.deviantart.com/) amazing artist!  
> This could also be name "The fic of the most ways to describe that something is big". No really, you'll understand. 
> 
> Useful words:  
> Xiyi = lizard  
> Wushen = Valkyr  
> Fengfang = Hive  
> Mi = honey

It's been years since the last time Hyunwoo had to welcome someone to his home. Years since he found Hoseok and years since he stopped feeling threatened by any external factors around his existence and life.  
  
Suddenly he remembers Hoseok’s days and nights wanted to build the cloaking shield and he feels happy they did build that after all. Proud of the younger for taking such initiative and stupid for himself, thinking back then that it wouldn’t be necessary.  
  
He stares at the star ship, landing slowly and gracefully onto the surface of the planet he has started calling home ages ago and upon recognizing the artistry of it he feels rage and hate build in his stomach. Ganying or not, you never forget the species that did you wrong. The Empire that hurt you, beyond belief.  
  
Hyunwoo can never forget Eara Empire’s ships and the pain they brought him.  
  
He wonders how to proceed. He definitely has to warn out Hoseok, who is scavenging around the death phalanx by that time of day. That is way too near to where the star ship is landing. He doesn’t have to think it twice, he starts running, full speed towards the threat. He needs to protect Hoseok before anything else. He needs to protect his reason of living.  
  
-  
  
Hoseok stares at the spaceship lowering itself on the ground. It’s landing; he notes. It’s the first ship that he sees landing on Vörös, usually they crash. The size of it is monstrous, he briefly remembers that Hive bases where slightly bigger. The shape of it is like a quadruplet arc, majestic standing on the front, he notes that it’s probably a canon by the way the arcs form a giant ‘X’ if you stare right at it.  
  
He can’t be sure but if he was to ever design a ship that is where he’d put the canon. There are strings attaching the upper part of the arcs to the main part of the ship, which looks like a huge box. It’s colors are white and gold and the whole ship seems familiar at his eyes but he cant pinpoint how. He doesn’t remember.  
  
He realizes the ship is landing too close to the death phalanx and he feels the need to warn them. The death phalanx is called such for a reason. It was in his early years on Vörös, they discovered they were not alone on it. Habitual animals did exist and they were humongous and dangerous.  
  
He decides to fly closer, there is a high chance he can hack the ships radio sequence enough to be able to warn them. He jumps from one hill to another, tries his hardest to reach at close proximity as fast as he can. There is a sound like loud buzzing and he stops, it’s definitely not him, he turns look towards the giant ship again, its letting out a huge drill and it starts drilling the surface where Hoseok previously thought it would land.  
  
He frowns and wonders what is their true purpose here if not landing. Vörös as much as he knows doesn’t have any specially used metals or orbs in it. Plain normal rocks, the best you could mine for would be copper. Then again Hoseok does not have the technology this ship seems to own, maybe they knows something he doesn’t.  
  
As mesmerized as he is about this magnificent ship, he catches a Xiyi climbing out of the phalanx, probably awoken by the vibrations and the commotion the drill been making. The Xiyi is almost at the same size as the ship and an attack from it will probably have the ship crumbling before it can even protect itself, having shield or not.  
  
With renewed passion to reach the ship, the Mifeng tries to fly towards the ship again. This time though he has the distraction of the creatures attention in mind other than warning the ship. He is closer to the Xiyi anyway, he can reach it way faster.  
  
He throws a rock at it when he is close enough for his throw to reach it and really doesn’t take long for the offended creature to start chasing him. Hoseok has found himself against this species before. Usually they are smaller, he understands this is probably a mother.  
  
He takes a look at it. Definitely a mother. It is a very vibrant green all over it’s body with scales of red mixed in between, it’s fins and ears are also red and it’s acid saliva is well see through and clear. He does a flip as the creature screams at his, attacks him with its tongue, long and sticky and tries to catch him. He maneuvers himself easily out of the tongue’s reach and whatever saliva had been thrown his way.  
  
He has been quite occupied, dancing around with the creature he doesn’t realize the ship has actually landed, buried half of itself underground, where it had drilled. He’s trying his best to stay alive at that point, he doesn’t expect to need to pay attention anywhere else except from the huge reptile creature behind him.  
  
There is suddenly a burning on his left shoulder and he loses his balance while flying, making him fall backwards, hit the Xiyi on its face, right where its horn is and when the creature moans out in its own pain and shakes its head, he’s plummeting till he comes to a stop, crashing on a hill.  
  
The Mifeng turns his eyes to the sky, but he can’t see the sky. There in front of him stands a thin figure, dressed in what he can only describe as a baggy overcoat. It’s white and it has golden symbols glowing on it. It’s beautiful and Hoseok finds his wings buzzing in awe.  
  
He traces the figure upwards to find a face, he finds the creature cute. It’s skin is in a light pink hue and it shares some teal glowing tattoos over and under its eyes as well as its nose and lips. Its hair are pink too and Hoseok finds that aesthetically pleasing. The baggy overcoat has a hood and that is what covers half of the creatures face, though the Mifeng would say, all important characteristics are shown spectacularly, even with the hood.  
  
He blinks briefly from the pain on his shoulder and when he opens his eyes he’s focusing on what the beautiful being in front of him is holding. He doesn’t gasp, he just frowns, he doesn’t understand why would the other shoot at him. Hoseok hasn’t done anything to offend him; yet.  
  
His eyes widen as there is a whistling sound and he sees the laser on the gun being charged. He buzzes his wings to check if he can fly away but his shoulder burns him and instead he moans. No flying for him. Maybe if he leaps left he can avoid the ray of death coming his way.   
  
There is an extreme shaking on the otherwise calm individual and it’s obvious it’s not intentional. The being frowns, its beautiful face contrasting but it remains beautiful. Its glowing tattoos intensify in glowing as in trying to gain control of the disobeying limp.  
  
Hoseok catches a glimpse of what he figures out is Hyunwoo jumping right behind this hostile being, attacking it. There is a clear sound of metal hitting on metal and both Hoseok and his attacker turn to look behind it.  
  
There, blocking Hyunwoo is a feathery mess of a being. Hoseok can’t see much, except of its two enormous black wings and whatever skin he gets a glimpse at which is blue. Hoseok is wondering where the metal has come from, Hyunwoo doesn’t have any sort of weapon and this new being would surely not contradict itself on hurting the Ganying. Unless whatever force has the pink alien shaking, has the blue one blocked.  
  
Hoseok can’t know for sure, he can’t see.  
  
–  
  
Hyunwoo’s eyes has widen forcefully. He would have never imagined that a Wushen would ever be protecting an Eara. Unless, its a slave. Hyunwoo’s eyes fly to the obviously youngster’s being neck, where an ugly collar is firmly locked around. He feels the pain of being trapped, he hates to even think.  
  
The poor child, Hyunwoo feels how young the other is even if it seems older than its age; seems to have lost an ear in some kind of unfortunate event. The otherwise feathery natural part has been replaced with an all mechanic one. Its a good adaptation, it shares the characteristics of a real one but its obvious enough on the trained eyes, that it is not.  
  
There is a helmet, reaching and covering over the child’s nose, so Hyunwoo can’t see its eyes. Hyunwoo feels the doubt and the fear anyway. He notes its tattoos, coming just right underneath its eyes, lines looking like tears, he got another two from his lip down to his chin. It was marked to battle in a freakishly young age. Hyunwoo feels for it.  
  
There is a part of its right wing that has been intertwined with machinery too. Its elbows and fingers just starting growing feathers. So young, indeed; Hyunwoo thinks.  
  
The weapon he’s blocking is a spear, that too still has not yet find its true shape. Wushen weapons are shaped out of their energy and personality; the kid still young, has not find the balance of it, it has two blades at both ends though. Best for protection; Hyunwoo thinks.  
  
“Let me through” he forces with his mind, booming and threatening because he’s done admiring the poor being, he needs to stop the real problem. The alien still having a freaking gun aimed at Hoseok.  
  
The Wushen doesn’t seem to reach his brain waves and Hyunwoo frowns. He tries again and still there is nothing, the Eara has lost interest in checking their little fight out and he turns its back at him, presses harder its brainwaves to get the control over his hand back; Hyunwoo can’t let that happen.  
  
“Stop! I’m begging you, leave him alone” he shouts in full force, he begs because he knows, he feels the hatred coming out of the thin silhouette. He begs because he knows Hoseok can’t fly with a hurt shoulder. He begs because he can’t lost him.  
  
The Eara turns at him, it scoffs. “Why should I ? It belongs to the colony and the colony must die, every last one of them” it says and hate is flowing with every words.  
  
“I don’t!” there is a voice, Hoseok’s voice. “I don’t belong to the colony!” he says. “I belong to Hyunwoo” he shouts. The Ganying feels his desperation, his need not to get separated from him.  
  
Hyunwoo tries to explain too. “He hasn’t been in the colony for years!” he shouts back, over the Wushen, who has lowered its weapon and is just blocking him with his body now. All blue limps and enormous wings.  
  
“Please! I’m begging you, don’t take him away from me”  
“Please! I’m begging you, don’t take me away from him” there is pain in their voice as Hyunwoo and Hoseok shout at the same time.  
  
There is a need to touch each other again, to hug; to feel the safety of each other, as much of a lost tale as it is, now that there is an Eara at their home.  
  
The Eara lowers its weapon, the frown is still there but the doesn’t seem to be any immediate danger from it or the Wushen.  
  
Hyunwoo is let loose and he runs to Hoseok, he hugs him. He cradles him and they look at his shoulder together but briefly. Just enough to make sure that nothing major has happened. Thankfully it was a pass through, the wound will heal completely and the only reminder will be the scar it will leave behind.  
  
If they reach that far in the future ; Hyunwoo notes.  
  
\---  
  
They’re on enemy territory. Hyunwoo keeps himself alert at all times. He wouldn’t let them at their home so they had agreed to get Hoseok treated in the Earas spaceship. Hyunwoo didn’t trust him at all, one moment they could be getting treated and the next they could be slaves just like the poor Wushen.  
  
Hoseok has not left his side. He has his hand on a death grip too, the poor Mifeng is scared out of his mind. He seems to be mesmerized by how beautiful both of the new species in their company are. He doesn’t blame him.  
  
Both Earas and Wushens are unbelievably beautiful. He only lets him day dream because he can feel the fear oozing from his whole being. He wants to keep Hoseok at least a little bit distracted if it’s for the youngsters own benefit.  
  
He stays vigilante for both of them. The spaceship is huge and Hyunwoo has left behind their path specific brainwaves, so if they need to labyrinth their way out of a trap he can do it easily.  
  
“Welcome to the Medic Bay” a female voice says and Hoseok flinches and looks around.  
  
“It’s probably a recording” Hyunwoo whispers to him and Hoseok nods. The younger is slightly shaking and Hyunwoo wonder’s if he is having any traumatic memories but he didn’t seem to recognize Kihyun was an Eara to begin with, so he doubts it.  
  
“How can they understand us?” Hoseok asks in a soft tone. Low and careful, not wanting to be heard from the other two.  
  
“Changkyun” Hyunwoo motions with his head towards the younger being behind them “Probably has a translator in his left ear, his collar probably helps in us understanding him” he concludes. He notes how Kihyun seems to have heard him and nod positively to his assumption.  
  
He frowns slightly, it seems the Eara is as vigilant as he is. Like there is a point in not trusting them. Hyunwoo wants to scoff.  
  
“Kihyun” he tries whispering even though he knows is futile because of the Earas biology “Can translate anything with his antennas and so he can instantly copy any language between species and reproduce it” he explains.  
  
“He has antennas?!” the Mifeng exclaims surprised. Hyunwoo smiles, he sees that same curiosity the younger showed for him back when they first met each other. He still finds it cute.  
  
“Please take a seat” comes Kihyun’s stoic voice, even though strict there is an amused smile on his face and Hyunwoo feels his stomach drop when he finds a soft blush on Hoseok’s cheeks.  
  
\----  
  
Hoseok is open mouthed checking his healed shoulder. Whatever technology the Eara have is amazing. The blunt hole on his shoulder completely vanished just by a couple of seconds under the green laser. It did leave a scar behind but the way it healed him in second to something that other wise would take weeks if not even a whole month was amazing.  
  
Hyunwoo was still pretty much on edge. Thankful enough for the healing, amazing technology indeed but he couldn’t shake the feeling of anything going wrong. Any minute.  
  
“I want to scan him” Kihyun says, his back is towards the pairing and he searches for something in a drawer in front of him “to be sure the colony isn’t spying on us” he turns to face them a holographic notebook on his hand.  
  
“They are not! I gave you my word!” the Ganying replies, he’s offended.  
  
“Your word means nothing to me” the Eara takes his eyes of his notes to stare Hyunwoo distastefully before returning to them “The colony started this foolish war, for all I know he could be a ticking bomb just to take out the elite and crumble our society” he checks some boxes on his notes and nods.  
  
Hoseok feels his stomach turn, he didn’t yet exist when the war started but he is pretty sure the colony started no war. Before the events events of it, their planet Fengfang was just a big blue meadow of flowers. Their community was a tight working mechanism of producing Mi, to fed their children, work the circle of life in their planets system. They helped the planet to survive and the planet helped them survive.  
  
Their history lessons though brief, through the years of speed to avenge, is clear. Their queen had been executed in front of the whole royal guard, just because she wanted to keep their planet out of the Eara Empire. She had proposed yearly Mi exchange for their peaceful continuation upon Fengfang. The Eara had denied. They said, the queen has offended them and so they had to be removed. If the Eara couldn’t own them, they couldn’t exist.  
  
“We had no way of knowing you’d be landing here!” the Ganying yells angrily. He puts himself in front of his young lover protectively. “We have no idea how the war is even going!” he continues and Hoseok is brought back to reality.  
  
“We are winning obviously!” the Eara scoffs like implying his species defeat, contaminates him. “Most of the colony is dead, or so we thought” he stares towards the Mifeng with so much hate. “You are a different color, you must be special” he turns back to his notes and then back at Hoseok, ready to take new notes if needed. “So what is you do? Why they hide you out here?” he still accuses and the Ganying is getting much more irritated than he’d ever experienced before.  
  
Hyunwoo’s veil membrane starts waving irate. He’s about to say something back when Hoseok speaks up instead.  
  
“No one hides me, I crashed here and I abandoned the colony” he didn’t want to say his future, it would probably put him in a tight spot.  
  
“Right” Kihyun says unimpressed from the sudden outburst, still not believing a word. “Well it’s only a matter of time till the colony is wiped, our armies have destroyed the cloning cell, they have no way of increasing their numbers. So our win is inevitable.” he turns his back to them, noting something down. His tone as sharp as ever.  
  
“Good” Hoseok comments but the news don’t make him feel at ease. It just set him on edge, if the cloning cell is gone the colony just might remember his existence and he definitely doesn’t want such. He is scared all over again.  
  
“I’d still like to scan you either way” the Eara closes his notes, turns towards Changkyun who has been standing near the door all along. He nods towards him and the Wushen goes off, to prepare the next room for the Mifeng’s scanning.  
  
“No!” Hyunwoo protests. They have nothing to hide and frankly he still doesn’t trust the Eara. His ways have been nothing but offensive.  
  
“Okay” the Mifeng agrees nonetheless and Hyunwoo turns to look at him wide eyed.  
  
“Hoseok!” the older grabs his lover’s forearms, holds him tight. He can’t understand why is he agreeing to such treatment. He owns this Kihyun nothing! If anything the Eara owns a lot more to all of them.  
  
“It’s okay” Hoseok cuddles himself on the older’s chest, in a try to ease the spirits. His or the older’s he is not sure.“It’s a way for everyone to be sure, right?”  
  
Hyunwoo understands. Hoseok is doing it for them. He wants to be sure the colony won’t be coming back to claim him. Be sure he is not a ticking bomb or a tracking device.  
  
“It’s just a scan, I’ll be right back before you knows it” the younger squeezes his arms too and pecks him as he walks away with Kihyun; leaving Hyunwoo in the medical bay alone.  
  
His veil membrane stops moving and worry takes place in his stomach.  
  
\-----  
  
Kihyun only finds out that the Mifeng can reproduce children. This does not help the other’s “I’m not special to the colony” case but the Eara lets it slide for the time being.  
  
He has decided to observe the being and his lover at their new habitat before, sending in any reports to the Empire. He needs as much clear and correct informations as he possibly can get. He has been an elite strategist in years and he won’t let everything crumble because of a red Mifeng.  
  
They pass their next weeks with the Eara observing them, while Hyunwoo takes this time to come closer to the Wushen, help him on his concentration and energy manifestation. Hoseok, runs around the kid and helps him with flying as they play hide and seek between the mountains in the other side of the death phalanx, which Kihyun and his technology have covered with a shield so that Xiyi monsters like the one welcoming them won’t attack them again.  
  
The Mifeng’s wings are definitely different than the Wushen’s but that doesn’t stand as a problem to them. Hoseok seems to understand they way the youngsters wings work faster than Changkyun himself can explain him and they work through some of his problems together.  
  
Kihyun in distaste notes Changkyun seems to taking a like to the odd pairing. He also notes the Wushen has not seemed this calm or even happy around him, in all the years he has the younger under his protection. There is another mean for disgust infested in him and he doesn’t understand what exactly the younger sees in them.  
  
While Kihyun gets busy in his lab, Hoseok and Hyunwoo trust Changkyun enough to welcome him to their home. Changkyun passes half his days playing in the river with Hoseok, even though extra carefully and in the shallow part of it and the rest half he practices with Hyunwoo.  
  
Sometimes they play all together, black eyes looking up to teal and red, smiles following like he finds his lost childhood all over again. Like he finds a new family, he can trust and cherish. There are times the feathers at the back of his neck stand up. Moments where he shares soft looks with either Hoseok or Hyunwoo.  
  
Sometimes he feels like he’s invading but then either of the older males would smiles at him lovingly and the feeling would dissipate. He shares a soft kiss on the lips with Hoseok one day while they fly around the river. His cheeks turn a deep blue hue, almost purple, as he blushes.  
  
Hyunwoo calls them for down for lunch, Changkyun has trouble meeting his eyes. All fears leave him when in the evening before going back to the Eara spaceship, Hyunwoo gives him a peck on his lips as well and slightly massages his right ear. He nuzzles towards the pet and Hyunwoo chuckles.  
  
He flies back to Kihyun, with butterflies in his stomach.  
  
\------  
  
There is silence in their home. It’s been a while since the last time Changkyun had been over, they suppose, the Eara would want to pass his time with him too. They don’t mind, the younger has explained to them how he came to be under Kihyun.  
  
In his own way, Kihyun is kind.  
  
Hoseok is humming a tone to himself while he waters the plants. Hyunwoo comes slowly behind him and back hugs him, taking into consideration the youngsters wings. He softly bites the Mifengs ear and chuckles when he cutely whines.  
  
They continue to stay like that for a while before Hyunwoo breaks the silence. “What do you think about Changkyun?” he says, resting his head on the youngsters shoulder.  
  
“I like the kid” Hoseok giggles. It’s a nice sound Hyunwoo notes. “He’s cute” the younger continues and he smiles a little.  
  
“You like him enough to let him slide his dick in your ass?” the Ganying suggests, lowering his voice in a tone Hoseok founds sexy and leaves out a moan when the older suck on his ear lobe.  
“Only if you want him to slide it in, besides yours” Hoseok whispers back as he caresses the olders arms over his stomach, lays his head back on Hyunwoo’s shoulder.  
  
They stay like that for a couple of seconds, the one laying on another, in a standing up hug. Hearing each other just breathe. Welcoming each other’s warmth.  
  
“I like it when you speak dirty” Hyunwoo breathes and Hoseok moans, turns his head enough for his lips to peck the older’s ear. “Don’t you think two, would be too much?” he continues, one of his hands traveling inside Hoseok’s double split thigh veil skirt, caressing his thighs, his other hand finding the youngsters nipples.  
  
“I-I’m willing to try” Hoseok moans at his lovers tender touches “If you are” he lets the older know that if Hyunwoo by any second doesn’t want to proceed with the idea, he’ll follow his lead. As much as he likes the kid, Hyunwoo is his life. He can keep Changkyun company other ways; less erotic.  
  
There is a flapping in the air, Hoseok notes.  
  
“Okay, okay” Hyunwoo chuckles “Don’t go on ahead princess, we gotta ask the kid first too” he says biting on his lovers neck, sucking softly and leaving a pale hickey there.  
  
Hoseok moans and opens his eyes, upside down Wushen in his eyesight and he smiles; licks his lips. “Something tells me he won’t mind” he says and a blue, purplish blush takes over the boys cheeks.  
  
Hoseok pats Hyunwoo’s arm and they untangle themselves. Hyunwoo smiles as soon as he see the younger. He feels slightly embarrassed he did not hear him landing, he was too preoccupied with the Mifeng to notice.  
  
“Hey” Changkyun whispers shyly. Black eyes searching some kind of approval to teal ones as Hoseok hugs him, kisses his neck and slowly lowers himself to help bring his southern region to the state his and Hyunwoo’s already are.  
  
“Hey” Hyunwoo waves and laughs when the Mifeng surprised exclaims that he did not expect feathers even down there. Changkyun’s blush intensifies.  
  
Hyunwoo comes forward as Changkyun whimpers and moans, Hoseok’s wings buzz from excitement.  
  
“Is this your first?” Hyunwoo asks as he places a hand on his chest. Changkyun left his heavy armor at the spaceship and is only wearing a see through black robe.  
  
Changkyun swallows around a moan in his throat and nods. “I’ve touched myself but never with...” he doesn’t manage to finish his sentence as Hoseok moans and the vibrations he felt almost through him off.  
  
He has to grab onto Hyunwoo to steady himself, making the older laugh and pat Hoseok twice at his shoulder. Changkyun whines at the loss of the latter’s mouth on him. Hyunwoo smiles, he remembers his first time in Hoseok’s mouth. Definitely to whine for at the loss.  
  
“Come on” he says, pulling the younger by his hand as he walks towards their cave. This is a private business, they want to make this cozy. Hoseok takes the youngsters other hand in both of his and he follows the line inside.  
  
Hyunwoo slowly undresses him and places kisses all over his back and caresses his wings, externally and in between feathers. Changkyun doesn’t know how he does it, but it makes him feel euphoric. His black robe is on the floor and soon so is Hyunwoo’s harem veil pants.  
  
Changkyun’s eyes widen slightly at the older’s size. He knew he wasn’t exceptionally big but what Hyunwoo packed was mesmerizing. As soon as Hoseok arrived he felt slightly at ease, size wise at least, the redhead was by far packing the thinnest of them three; longest too.  
  
“If you keep staring like that your eyes will fall off” Hoseok jokes and he laughs when Changkyun lets out a scared yelp. “I’m only joking” the Mifeng kisses him on the lips and slowly pushes him back, over the bed.  
  
He slowly lays him down on his back “Try not to ruffle your wings sweetheart” he advises as he gets on top of him and straddles his waist.  
  
“Don’t you need preparing?” Changkyun asks innocently and Hoseok woos at him before pecking his lips again.  
  
His wings buzz from excitement. “It’s my first time with anyone else except Hyunwoo” he blushes and the said male chuckles from somewhere behind them. Changkyun can feel their love and their giddiness.  
  
He slowly lowers himself on Changkyun’s cock and places the youngsters hands on his things as he take all his thickness inside of him. Hoseok shivers and moans and as he moves slightly up for a thrust he giggles.  
  
“Seokie?” Hyunwoo asks, Changkyun can see his hand, carefully placed on the redheads shoulders; as if to give him comfort if needed.  
  
“His-his feathers” Hoseok lets out a breath conveying a moan and a giggle together. Changkyun even though its his first time hearing something like that, he likes it. “They tickle” he breathes out again, making that same sound and Changkyun feels slightly proud of himself for making the older reproduce it.  
  
Hyunwoo relaxes and smiles. “Want some time alone or do I get to join?” he asks and Changkyun’s eyes widen.  
  
“We can’t! We’ll break him” he protests tries to stand up, thrusting in Hoseok in the process and the Mifeng lets out a loud clear moan. Changkyun stops moving, he feels trapped. Hoseok laughs again.  
“Sweetie its okay, relax” he smiles, he pecks the youngsters lips multiple times. Changkyun is getting lost to the feeling, he feels Hoseok moving his hips and he briefly registers in his brain that they are fucking. Then he has Hoseok’s tongue in his mouth and they both moan at the same time in a battle for dominance on who will fuck whose mouth.  
  
Hoseok wins and Changkyun honestly finds it only fair, he is already fucking him in the ass, he can’t have everything. He feels the redhead stop moving but he is too lightheaded to register whatever else is happening.  
  
Hoseok is breaking of the kiss arching his back, his head falls into Hyunwoo’s shoulder and Changkyun dazed thinks that the older seems way too close. There is some movement again, Hoseok moans again and Changkyun can tell he feels tighter and then there is a thrust neither he or the redhead initiate and it clicks to him as soon as he moans as well at the friction.  
  
“Shownu….it’s bigger today” Hoseok moans as Hyunwoo thrusts again and Changkyun gives them a confused look.  
  
Hyunwoo laughs and thrusts again, the kid’s dick feels nice against him, his feathers are really soft they make the friction inside of Hoseok another great experience. “He’s talking about my dick” Hyunwoo explains and Changkyun gives him a weird look.  
  
“Who names their dick?” Changkyun asks and moans as this time Hoseok squeezes their dicks when they thrust in him. They all moan together and Changkyun has never heard a better chorus ever. Hyunwoo shrugs and the question remains unanswered.   
  
“Seokie, do that again when we pull” Hyunwoo instructs and intertwines his right hand with Changkyun’s left. “Come on Kyunnie, we thrust together” he moans and Changkyun follows his lead.  
  
Changkyun moans at the nickname, moans at the feeling, moans at the frictions and the thrusts and when Hoseok squeezes, he feels like he’s reaching the white light and there is no real time warning he can let out as the redhead rolls his hips. That motion alone is enough to make the younger shout everything inside him and the Mifeng arcs his back at the feeling.  
  
Hyunwoo grunts, pushes Hoseok further down, making him almost lay over the Wushen as he continues to thrust in him faster and harder, his right hand still intertwined with Changkyun’s. In the new positioning his dick, slides out of Hoseok easily and he feels slightly weird he’s not participating in the act anymore.  
  
Hoseok in all his daze and moaning mess he doesn’t allow them to leave Changkyun completely out of it as he starts making out with him. He needs to break apart faster now that Hyunwoo is let loose on a rampage at his backside but he tries to focus between the two as much as he can. He needs his hands to keep keep his balance but he uses his left one to rub on Changkyun’s fluffy ear; which makes the younger feel the bliss all over again.  
  
He notes Hyunwoo’s left hand is on Hoseok’s hips, keeping the older from falling on them and crashing them as he fucks his boyfriend hard, his head on the redheads shoulder, he swears he can see him biting Hoseok’s wing structure.  
  
“Kyuuuuunieeee” Hoseok lets out an extreme long moan as Changkyun takes hold of his neglected dick. He keeps his grip loose so that he can pump his at Hyunwoo’s pace.  
  
Hyunwoo moans as the redhead starts tightening his canal again. Changkyun feels so included and mesmerized by the two older males on top of him.  
  
“Seokie” Hyunwoo pants “I’m coming” he says and Hoseok nods. The Mifeng attaches his lips on Changkyun again as the Ganying intensifies his thrust in a way the younger was not even aware that could happen.  
  
He feels Hyunwoo tightening their intertwined hands and Hoseok pulls away to breathe hard but keeps pecking him, never letting him out of the equation. Never.  
  
He watches as Hyunwoo thrusts hard inside the redhead one last time and bites on his wing structure, causing Hoseok to arc his back completely and moan on top his lungs something that probably was his lovers name.  
  
The whole scene in front of him is breathtaking and he finds himself dazed.  
  
“Catch him” he hears the Ganying in his head and before he can wonder what he means, Hoseok is falling forward in his arms, exhausted.  
  
Bringing his arms up to catch him he stares at Hoseok’s semen all over his hand. It’s an ivory color with specs of gold in it and in his dazes and with an exhausted Hoseok on his arms he brings it forwards and his tasting it.  
  
He’s eyes widen and he looks at Hyunwoo, looking at him amused. “Tastes good doesn’t it” the older chuckles and Changkyun speechlessly nods.  
  
The Ganying pulls slowly out from his lover and chuckles when the redhead doesn’t seem to be in any want to actually move on his own. “I guess we are sleeping like this tonight” he says and Changkyun blushes.  
  
“N..no clothes? What about clean--” he is interrupted by Hoseok’s set of lips on his.  
  
“You worry too much” he whines and semi adjust his self out of the youngsters lap. He doesn’t want to suffocate him.  
  
“But--” Changkyun tries to speak again and this time he is softly kissed by Hyunwoo, as the older climbs on the bed from Changkyun’s other side.  
  
“You do worry a lot, without any real necessity” Hyunwoo agrees as he adjusts them, pushing them slightly more in the width of the bed so they can all fit.  
  
“Be careful of his wings” Hoseok is murmuring already half asleep as he cuddles up to the Wushen’s left side. Hyunwoo nods as he adjust a way for them to sleep without hurting the kids wings and big spoons him.  
  
Changkyun notes as they fall asleep, he has never felt like he belonged before, like he feels between this one odd pairing.  
  
\-------  
Time passes fast and slow, Changkyun doesn’t seem to realize. None of them seem to realize. Changkyun is staying back and forth between the odd pair and the Eara star ship but as their ties knot perfectly together it seems almost as if he’s moving in with them. He gets a feeling of feathers floating around in his stomach and he dares to think of them as his lovers. They seem to think so too.  


One day , Kihyun shows up near the river. H e’ s shouting around, searching for Changkyun. The cloaking shield hides them away but both Hyunwoo and Hoseok know, that if he steps closer, he could see the shift; if he steps closer he could walk right in.  
  
Changkyun is a mess of ruffled wings and hair, showcasing his whereabouts still in bed. He’s out the shield flying towards the being that has kept  him  safe  for  so many years, before Hyunwoo can decide to welcome the Eara in, to take this step of acceptance they’ve been talking about; a slightly bit faster.  
  
Kihyun gasps. Changkyun is fairly sure he remembered to put his robe back on, even if he dressed in one of Hyunwoo’s as well just to be certainly sure he wouldn’t appear before the older inappropriately.  
  
“Good morning” he smiles brightly  before  him and even dares to hug him. He missed the older being, even if he hasn’t dare accept it before that moment. The Eara seems uncomfortable at first, they had not shown such feelings or done such gestures in the past but he hugs him back after a minute or two.  
  
“ Firstly! It’s afternoon and secondly... How are you?” Kihyun cuts straight to what he thinks is his point and checks Changkyun all over in case he is hurt or something. He hasn’t seen him in a while. “They did not hurt you or mistreat you, did they? Cause if they did, I can and will make them pay!” Kihyun asks and threats all together and his antennas wave when he does so.  
  
He is slightly shorter than the Wushen and that day he wears his baggy  jacket, leaving his legs exposed  in his black leggings, he manages to look all the more shorter and cute. Changkyun can’t help but smile at the over protectiveness oozing out of the older; he forgets himself and pinches a cheek.  
  
It’s the second time Kihyun gasps. Changkyun i mme diately looks apologetic and bows so low asking for forgiveness. Kihyun wonders where he’s gone wrong, that a bit of affection makes the younger afraid of him.  
  
“It’s okay, I don’t mind” he says with a soft hue of red tinting his cheeks. “So did they h--” the Eara doesn’t get to finish his sentence before Changkyun smiles at him, warmly and brightly and something in him drops and he hates that smile. He hates it because it is not meant for him, it was not created by him.  
  
“No, they’ve been really kind to me” Changkyun nods towards the other side of the river, Kihyun doesn’t see anything. Just rocks and sand. “Would you like to eat with us for lunch?” the smile is still there and Kihyun hates everything around them, even though he agrees. He smiles back but it doesn’t even reach his cheeks let alone his eyes.  
  
As they walk closer Changkyun ask him to close his eyes and if he thinks he can’t he asks to be allowed for him to close his eyes with his hands. He explains it as a mean not to get the other pairing on edge. He doesn’t understand,  t he y know where he lives why can’t he know where they live. He agrees nonetheless. He blames Changkyun, he is weak for the younger.  
  
When  inside,  Changkyun uncovers the older’s eyes. It takes Kihyun a minute to  adjust to the different lighting  and take in this new surroundings . He looks around confused as if expecting something else. “Cozy” he comments.  
  
There is a laugh from his immediate left.  “Yeah, others believe so too”  Hyunwoo comments and Kihyun notes with distaste the way he caresses Changkyun’s feathers.  He also notes how the Wushen doesn’t seem to mind. Distaste, disgust, anger.  
  
“So what are we eating” he scoffs and looks the other way.  
  
“We hope you like fruits, it’s all we got” comes a shy comment further inside from where they are and the Mifeng appears with a bowl full of fruit, Kihyun notes has only seen back on Quanxi Hua, before the Empire had to blow the planet to smithereens.

 

“How?” He turns accusingly to Hyunwoo and then turns to look angrily at the Mifeng. The Empire wanted to take control of Quanxi Hua, for the mere point of their fruits supplies and harvest experiences. Ganyings would make perfect farmer slaves, they’d do so well, helping the Empire grow. Those fruits tasted so heavenly, he is angry a Mifeng, such lower level being than Earas has tasted them.  
  
“I had brought some seeds with me, from my planet. They took well to the climate here, Hoseok have been helping them grow a lot better too” Hyunwoo explains.  
  
There are hands on his shoulders and from the feathers on the fingers he knows it’s Changkyun’s. They tighten and relax as if giving him a massage but Kihyun knows that the younger suggests him to relax, to hide his anger, to accept.  
  
The Mifeng gives him a fruit. It’s quite big and its color is vibrant.  
  
“I’ve picked it up myself. Kyunnie said you liked the Quanxi Hua’s fruits a lot so I picked up the best for you! As a welcome to our home” the redhead explains to him excitedly and Kihyun picks up on the nickname. He frowns.   
  
Why are they so easy to accept this new way of order. He wonders.  
  
He takes the fruit but he doesn’t thank the other being. He doesn’t even nod towards him or his existence. If he notices the redhead biting his lower lip, holding the Ganying’s forearm as he seems angry and Changkyun’s feathers standing up like he’s uncomfortable, he doesn’t address it.  
  
The fruit tastes as good as he remembers it too, if not better. Its a lot more juicy and it got a lot more flesh for him to eat. He likes it. He bets the Empire would kill to have it, would kill to know they do; in arms reach.  
  
“Do you like it?” it’s Changkyun’s voice that comes and he nods and smiles brightly.  
  
“Yes! It’s excellent, just like I remember them” he says and again if he notices the smile on the Mifeng’s face, he says nothing. His eyes land on a weird looking sphere. It’s white mostly but there are parts where its almost transparent.  
  
He takes another bite and hands the rest to Changkyun as he walks closer to the shelf holding up the sphere. There is an immediate move and some buzzing from his far right but he gets to the sphere first. He takes it in his hands and he holds it, inspects it.  
  
There is no doubt. Its an egg.  
  
“You have children” he finds this is a subject to be addressed, his tone is accusatory and his glance too when he looks back at Hoseok, who looks teared up and possibly ready to cry.  
  
The Mifeng has extended his arms towards the sphere and he’s shaking. His hands are shaking, his lips are shaking, his eyes are teary and his wings keep buzzing. Kihyun frowns.  
  
“Does it look, like we have kids?!” the Ganying’s voice is hard and full of anger. He turns to look at him, Changkyun is in front of the older, his hands on the older’s chest, he seems to be pushing him back with all his strength. The Ganying seems furious.  
  
Kihyun brings forward the egg. “Yes” he points out and he scoffs. “This means he” he points at the Mifeng with his other hand “Is a threat, to the Empire” he finishes. Changkyun stops trying to hold the Ganying back.  
  
The buzzing stops. “It’s okay” Hoseok whispers. “He doesn’t know” he swallows around a knot in his throat a couple of times. He tries to remain calm, his hands are still shaking, his lips too.  
  
He hears a sob but it’s not coming from the Mifeng, he dares to turn his head to look at the other two. Changkyun is crying, Hyunwoo holds him. Their roles have been exchanged but Changkyun doesn’t try to escape. The Wushen stares at the redhead. The redhead stares at the sphere still in Kihyun’s hand; in the air, unsteady.  
  
“You...lost it” the younger of all four whispers and he breaks again as if understanding something Kihyun can’t. As if feeling something Kihyun has never felt before. 

  
Hoseok closes his eyes at the words and his tears falls. There is buzzing again and Kihyun sees slow movements from his right, he turns to look at the younger. “Please, give it to me” he begs and Kihyun takes a step back, making Hoseok stop in his tracks. “Please” he begs again and Kihyun only frowns.  
  
“Give it to him! Can’t you see you are hurting him!” Changkyun shouts in an outrage.  
  
Changkyun has never shout at him. Changkyun who he rescued and saved and has been taking care of him as his own son. Changkyun who has never showed him affection before today and who has never smiled to him before like today. Changkyun who owes him so much, Kihyun can’t even start listing.  
  
He hates. The influence they have on him; he hates.  
  
He turns his wrist down cast and he lets the egg fall. There is a shrilling scream and Hoseok hurls himself forward in fake belief he can rescue the sphere before it falls. He doesn’t.  
  
The sphere shutters to million of pieces like ice would. Hoseok shutters above it, manically trying to collect all the pieces, fat tears sliding down his face.  
  
There is hate in Changkyun’s eyes and he removes Kihyun with his wings as he falls right besides Hoseok and collects him in his arms. He whispers sweet nothings in his ears and hopes that the other would listen to at least some of them.  
  
Kihyun is ready to move closer. Hyunwoo is in front of him.  
  
“I think it’s time you leave” he says. There is no suggestion in his voice, just dead seriousness and promises of breaking him, if he so dares touch any of them.  
  
“Changkyun, come” Kihyun scoffs and turns his back to leave. Walks a couple of meters but the re are no steps coming from behind him and he stops. “I said come!” he shouts to be sure he is heard as clear as day.  
  
His antennas are standing up, angrily. There is no flapping of wings, no footsteps. Just silence.  
  
He turns around, Changkyun has not moved. He still cradles a very distressed Hoseok. Hyunwoo is leaning over them, is patting both their backs.  
  
Kihyun notes the Ganying’s veil membrane is dancing, he must be singing to them. He feels jealous.  
  
“ Now!” he screeches,  his antennas moving up and down irate and the glow on his facial  mark ing s intensifies. This seems to reach them, affecting Changkyun horribly as he flinches and moves his head as if pain had been inflicted on him.  
  
Hoseok turns his head to look at the Wushen, the shaking from his entire body protesting at the pain, surprising him. He holds whatever dust and pieces there are left from the egg, tight in his chest with one hand, there are still tears in his eyes. He looks worried at the younger and with his other hand he cups his jawline, as if searching where it hurts. As if trying to take the pain away.  
  
Kihyun gets even more furious at the signs of their affection.  
  
“You belong to me! Now come!”  he screeches again.  
  
This time Changkyun moans from the pain, the Mifeng turns completely towards him, dusts his other hand clean and searches the youngster’s collar. Hyunwoo stares angrily at him. Kihyun feels a force covering his whole body, pushing him outside of wherever they are. He won’t take it; Changkyun belongs to him. He screeches again but this time it doesn’t work. Changkyun is not writhing in pain, he’s just staring at him afraid.  
  
There is no collar around his neck, the Mifeng seems to have found a way to remove it. Another reason to hate it.  
  
“I’m going to stay” Changkyun says his voice unsteady. He stands up and holds onto Hyunwoo but not for balance, it seems like he holds the older back. “Please leave...” Changkyun says.  
  
Its not begging but its not asking either.  
  
“You belong with me! To me!” Kihyun shouts and the force around his body intensifies tenfold.  
  
“I don’t belong to you” Changkyun’s voice is clear and Kihyun feels like he, has been shuttered.  
  
“I rescued you! I saved you! This is how you  repay me?!” the Eara is just baffled by now. He does not understand. The force  continues pushing, Kihyun feels himself getting pushed, slowly.    
  
“ You did and I thank you for that but you can’t keep me prisoner because you bought me. That makes you the exact same as the beings you tried to save me from” Changkyun explains to him. He is calm and knows what he needs to say, as if he has planed the words before.  
  
“You wanted to stay, before all these!” Kihyun bemuses. His birth marks glow brighter and he pushes against the force, walks closer even if hard. One step at a time.  
  
“They understand me” Changkyun says and he swallows an imaginary knot. “You never did.” he is absolute and Kihyun finds himself agreeing.  
  
Half his feelings, half their situations. Kihyun didn’t understand but he never tried too. He always thought he was right, making the right decisions or the wrong ones. It didn’t matter. He is an Eara. Whatever decisions he makes they are the correct ones. He scoffs. That is so arrogant; so ignorant.  
  
“They know grief” the younger says coldly.  
  
Kihyun nods. He doesn’t know what grief is, he has lost no one in his life. He stops fighting the force. It almost throws him out.  
  
“They love me” the Wushen says.  
  
“I love you too” Kihyun says back, his markings stop glowing completely, his antennas retrieve and stop moving.  
  
“Not that way” Changkyun places his head on Hyunwoo’s chest. “I love them too” he’s confessing and it’s crashing the air out of Kihyun’s lungs.  
  
“You grew up way too fast” there is sadness in Kihyun’s tone. The force disappears.  


“I was forced to grow up, before you even set eyes on me” the younger doesn’t dare to look him in the eyes. Doesn’t dare to see him break.  
  
“The Eara destroyed my planet, destroyed my species. I always hated them. I hated you. For a long time, I hated you but you gave me a choice. You never forced me to do anything I didn’t want to. You treated me like a father and a mother. You could never replace them. I still remember their screams when your clan butchered my mother and younger sister, while me and my father fought to protect them. Still remember the face of the Eara that cut off my ear as a trophy before it stubbed my father through his heart. My father, protecting me, one last time.” Changkyun takes in a shaky breath.  
  
Hoseok is standing behind him now, massaging his wings. Supporting him, loving him, letting him free.  
  
“But you came too damn close to what I could call home. I came around, to loving you.” the young Wushen turns to look at him. His eyes shiny in their pitch black.  
  
“Don’t make me hate you” there is the beg, Kihyun notes.  
  
The Eara nods. He understands that much. He turns his back and he leaves.  
  
\--------  
  
The spaceship has never felt bigger in all his years. Not even before he had Changkyun to accompany him everywhere.  
  
He stays at his quarters, staring at the ceiling or the screen, the walls, his desk. Has it always been this spacious ? Has his room always been this white?  
  
Time passes differently now that he is alone. Now that he has no one to talk to. He feels weird.  
  
He knows there is some hate but he can’t decide towards who anymore. He takes himself to what he has given to Changkyun as his accommodation. The door opens with a soft ‘zoomp’ and Kihyun lingers at the door. He looks inside but he does not enter.  
  
He passes the rest of the day on the common room. Alone.  
The nice lady in the recording system reminds him to eat and bath. Reminds him of his to do list which he has mostly accomplished, asks if he wants to add anything else on it; he declines and ignores it altogether.  
  
He’s standing outside Changkyun’s room again. He stares at the automatic doors as if he’s waiting for them to open. As if he’s waiting Changkyun to come out from them and ask what’s there for breakfast.  
  
They never open.  
  
He’s been laying on his bed for a while and when it’s not his bed, it’s the common’s room sofas.  


He has noticed all the weird shapes his ceiling has. He sees a face, near the door, the screws are it’s eyes and there is a stain on it that could be the mouth.  
  
He passes out of Changkyun’s room again. He’s wearing his  black bird kigurumi, he’d personally asked for one so to remind him of the younger. The door opens with its usual ‘zoomp’ sound.  
  
He passes his next couple of day in Changkyun’s room. Alone.  
  
Someone is calling him. He opens the video call on Changkyun’s room screen. He is lost in the sheets, he’s a pink dot in an otherwise dark room.  
  
“Kihyun?” the voice from the video is familiar and he dares look at the screen. There is an amused expression on his brother’s face.  
  
“Hey, Minhyuk” he says. He continues laying on the bed, covered by sheets he has bought. They feel nice.  
  
“Are you okay?” the lilac Eara asks through the screen. He’s arcing an eye brow now.  
  
“ Have  Eara  been stepp ing on a cube of ignorance and arrogance. Ignoring everyone else feelings in this galaxy just because we like the sound of us as a species being God like?” Kihyun manages to spit out, there is a breathy laugh from the other line and he rolls his eyes.  
  
“Of course Eara are major assholes Ki! I thought you knew all that” the other says through the line and Kihyun throws a pillow at the screen. He secretly hopes it could pass through and hit his brother on the face.  
  
“I’m serious” he whines. He doesn’t know when he degraded back to a kid.  
  
“So am I. Have you even seen the distraction our politicians leave behind when others don’t bow down to our name? It’s sad really, I’ve been telling you for years, it’s not that cool to be in this species. Especially when you wanna make friends with others.. They usually judge us by that” Minhyuk says in a tone more serious than Kihyun likes.  
  
“Ah shoot! I’ve to go now, I’ll call again to check up on you in a day or two. Stay safe brother and take care!” the other Eara says and before Kihyun can even answer the call is disconnected and the screen turns off.  
  
Kihyun turns around in the bed. He hugs the one pillow remaining on it and he puffs his cheeks.  
  
He wants Changkyun back. But Changkyun has the Mifeng and the Ganying as company now.  
  
If he wants Changkyun back he’ll have to compromise. Understand and accept.  
  
He wonders if he is willing to accept.  
  
Kihyun huffs and lets out a frustrated scream. He wonders if the others would agree to compromise after last time. If they’d accept.  
  
The Mifeng. Hoseok. He seemed to try the most. Kihyun remembers back to the first time the other was in  the ships  inf i rm ary, how curious and child like he was. He remembers finding  it cute.  
  
Kihyun has made his decision.  
  
\---------  
  
Hyunwoo suddenly stands up. There is an incredibly loud buzzing in his head and it’s not coming from Hoseok. He looks further into the cave, it’s not coming from Changkyun either.  
  
It intensifies and for a couple of seconds he’s feeling like his brain will turn to soup. He starts walking towards the exit of the cave and he find out that doing so the buzzing slowly dissolves and disappears.  
  
He’s near the river but far away from the cave when whatever is bothering him clears up completely.  
  
“Hey” there is a voice in his head and there in front of him stands a v ery bright pink in the otherwise dark night, Kihyun. To say he was not taken aback would be a lie.  
  
“What are you doing here?” he rubs his head, the buzzing is completely gone now and he notices how the Eara’s antennas don’t move anymore, as they did when he first stopped in front of him.  
  
There is no rage in his voice but Kihyun knows he is angry at him, his veil membrane betrays him as it waves irate.  
  
“I wanted to… talk to you” he says and Hyunwoo nods as if allowing him to do so. “I know...we had our differences and my behavior was not the best last month but..” Hyunwoo lets out a small growl, interrupting him “I know!” he screeches in defense.  
  
He sighs and continues from where he left it off. “Look. I wanna try and accept….all of you” he nods and pumps his chest out as if expecting some kind of beating. Maybe a slap. Nothing comes.  
  
He knows Hyunwoo as a Ganying is understanding and a pacifist at his best, he also knows that if he really wants to give Kihyun a bit of his minds he’s more than capable too, but that is why he decided to talk first to him.  
  
The Ganying doesn’t seem ready to speak or he allows Kihyun to lay down his decisions. Kihyun takes the chance.  
  
“I called back to the Empire. I told them how this planet has nothing useful to the empire. No good climate for corps, no drinkable water or habitual animals. Just breathable air, sand and rocks and even at that no mine materials at all. I told them how this planet is a waist of time and space” he explained but raised his hand up after his last word. Stopping Hyunwoo from taking anything into a bad perspective.  
  
“I have helped the Empire all those years though. I’m an Elite and just as an Elite I’d offered only the best of my abilities to them. I asked them to gift me the planet. I said how it’s a quiet place for an Elite of my status to focus and even do research, secluded from any unfortunate events of the war.” Kihyun explains, even through a wild performance of hand gestures as he did so.  
  
Hyunwoo has a frown on his face, when the words “Technically I now own the planet” come out Kihyun’s mouth.  
  
“I’m not gonna chase you away,  request you to leave, kill you or give any of you to the Empire. I just want for Changkyun not to hate me. I...Maybe you guys can stop hating me in the process too?” the Eara sounds hopeful and now with his hands shaking in front of his chest, finger intertwined his antennas shake too.  
  
He is anxious for the verdict. Hyunwoo is like the alpha of their small trio and Kihyun technically is asking to invade and be a part of them too. Be part of their weird family.  
  
Hyunwoo lets out a long sighs.  
  
“Changkyun doesn’t hate you, he was just..disappointed” Hyunwoo says as he raises and hand and pats the shorter being on his shoulder.  
  
“Hoseok might take a while to adjust to you” he looks back at the cave where a silhouette of black comes out and flies towards them.  
  
“I’ll have an eye on you though...If you do anything to hurt them” he doesn’t word the threat but Kihyun feels it in his tiny body.  
  
The force that could tear him apart if Hyunwoo even dared be serious against him.  
  
“I want to be accepted by you too” Kihyun reaches for the hand on his shoulder. Hyunwoo is the one who can understand him the most, they have a weird bond even if none of the two would like to admit.  
  
“I half way like you short stuff” Hyunwoo says as he lets out a smile.  
  
There is a breathy laugh when Kihyun screeches “I’m not short!” before he is engulfed in feathery arms.  
  
“You’re back! I missed you” Changkyun hugs him and all the air leaves his lungs as he tightens the grip.  
  
Kihyun hugs him back. “I hope you all, allow me to stay”  the Eara says and Hyunwoo knows he means it.    
  
“ You are welcome to stay, if that is what you want” Hoseok says. They all turn to look at him surprised, they did not hear him coming.  
  
Hyunwoo notes he walked there, as the younger passes beside him and goes in, hugging Kihyun, who seems baffled.  
  
“We can be a family” he says as he releases him and hides away in Hyunwoo’s embrace.  
  
“Family” Kihyun repeats under his breath.  
  
“We are going to be an odd one” Changkyun laughs, loud and breathy and Hyunwoo can only smile.  
  
He wouldn’t mind that. Having an odd family. 

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not like this au more than needed.  
> This one tortured me but I won in the end [proof the fact that im posting]


End file.
